Living on Borrowed Time
by Liz12
Summary: This story is temporarily out of commision. Explanation inside.
1. Back to Earth

What if Gohan had sacrificed himself instead of Vegeta, and had not been able to be restored back to life?  Gohan has one day on earth to say his farewells, what will happen?

Ok, this is a story I've been puttering around with for like, eight months and I've finally decided to do it. This is AU, so please don't tell me that this didn't happen.  I know that.  If you're familiar with my other work, never fear!  I will so finish Fried Rice's Hades whilst working on this.  I promise.  Anyway, please review! And I know this chapter is short, but I also promise that they will be longer! 

Disclaimer:  I don't own DBZ.  

Chapter 1 Back to Earth

Son Gohan stood before Kaoshin, blinking.  _How did I get here?_  Gohan thought to himself.  He looked up.  "Hey, I'm dead!"  He exclaimed, seeing the halo floating above his head.

            Shin smiled.  "Yes, Gohan, your sacrifice was successful.  Because of your bravery, you have been allowed to retain your body and train in Otherworld.  Your father will take you to the Grand Kai's planet to train."

            Gohan then noticed his father standing behind him.  "Oh hey, dad.  Wow, I get to train with you now?  Cool!"  Then Gohan's brow furrowed.  Shin noticed this and asked "What, Son Gohan?" 

            Gohan looked up.  "Well, sir, I hadn't expected to die so soon.  I have some unfinished business on earth…" he said, thinking of Videl.  Shin saw his thoughts and made a decision.  _I am the Supreme Kai, I can do this…._

            "Gohan, you may have one day to say your farewells and finish any business.  I will take you now."  Shin said.

            Goku clapped his oldest son on the shoulder.  "Have fun, son.  Say hello to everyone… and goodbye.  I will see you in a day."

            Shin then grabbed Gohan's arm and transported him back to earth.  They landed in a green field, not far from Gohan's home.  Shin turned to Gohan.  "Now, I will be back in one day.  Meet me here."  Gohan nodded and the Supreme Kai disappeared.

            Gohan took to the air, memorizing the field and area surrounding it so he could find his way back.  _Hmm, I wonder whom I should go visit first.  Mom, or Bulma, maybe Piccolo…Krillin!  I'll go visit Krillin first.  Yeah._  Gohan thought to himself, heading off to Kame House.  

            Krillin and Master Roshi were already standing outside when Gohan flew up, having felt his ki approaching.  "Hey, I can't stay long.  Shin has given me one day too come back and say goodbye.  I just wanted you too know that I'll miss you guys, until you can come train with me and Dad, too!"  Gohan said.

            "Eh, they won't want an old man like me training in Otherworld.  I'll be happy to sit on the beach all day, looking at the girls."  Roshi said.  

            "Dirty old man."  Krillin muttered.  "Well, Gohan, you did a good job.  Buu was gone, and we didn't have to fight at all.  But, kid, without you or your dad here, it's going to be rough.  I mean, who will save the world?"  

            "I don't know.  But I'm sure someone will rally."  Gohan replied.  The two stood in silence for a moment, then Krillin said softly  "You know, every time I look at you I still see that child, four years old, innocent and scared hanging onto Goku on Nimbus.  I wish I could have gotten to know you under different circumstances Gohan, besides all the ones we've had together.  I wish I could continue to know you.  Heck, I was planning on being 'Uncle Krillin' to your children."  Tears were welling up in his eyes.

            "I would have been nice to live under different conditions, without the world being threatened every four years. And you'll always be an uncle type to me, even if I never said it before, but I have to say goodbye now.  I have more people I need to see today.  You've been a good friend and fighter.  Keep it up.  You too, 18.  Take care of these two."  Gohan said to Krillin's wife, who had emerged from the house.  She nodded shortly.

            Krillin had tears running down his face.  "Goodbye, Gohan.  Say hello to your father for me."  

 Then, with one final look behind, Gohan flew away from Kame house forever.

            _I guess I should go visit Piccolo now, up at the Lookout._


	2. Mentors and Friends

I do believe this is the shortest chapter I've ever written.  Oh well. I promise the next ones will be longer.   On that note, there will probably only be two more chapters to this story, mostly cause I can't think of a way to make it longer.  Anyway, please review!

Disclaimer:  NONONONO!  I OWN NOTHING!!!!

Chapter 2: Mentors and Friends

Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo also were waiting out front for him.  Piccolo approached him first.  "Good work kid.  You've earned your reward.  Say hello to your father for me."  Piccolo said, putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Thank you Piccolo, for everything you've done for me.  I know I'll see you in Other world."  Gohan replied.  Piccolo smiled a bit at that.

"Is that so?  We'll see.  You've made me proud."  Piccolo replied, and then flew off.  Gohan wasn't mad; he knew Piccolo wasn't much for words and what he had said was enough.  Dende and Mr. Popo then approached Gohan.

"That was amazing, what you did.  Too bad you can't come back.  I was planning a couple more ways to embarrass you in front of your friends." Dende said, referring to his penchant for Gohan torture, "but you have earned your reward as Piccolo said.  I just hope Other world has enough food, now that it has your father and you to support."  Gohan could see tears welling up in the young Namek's eyes.  

"Dende, you've been a great friend and guardian.  Keep an eye out for Goten; he and Trunks are the hope for the future."  Gohan requested.  Dende nodded and Mr. Popo stepped forward.

"Wonderful work Gohan.  Majin  Buu did not stand a chance.  It will not be the same without you, but you will be fine in Other world."  Mr. Popo said in his precise voice. 

"Thank you Mr. Popo."  Gohan looked around the Lookout one more time, and then said "I need to be going.  I still need to stop by Capsule Corp. and my family.  I'll think of you often though."  Gohan lifted into the air.

"Good bye Gohan!  Say hello to Goku for me!"  Dende called to the demi-Saiyan.  Gohan turned and waved a final time, and then headed off towards West City.


	3. F Hard Drive

Don't anyone get excited, for I have no good news today. I've no idea when any of my stories will get updated, because my hard drive has crashed. I've lost everything. I had nothing backed up because I don't have a CD burner on my computer to make backup discs. I'm very very very upset about this. But I will be updating as soon as I get a new hard drive and get my stories copied. Bear with me, this might take awhile. 


End file.
